


Check Up

by AlleyKat6



Series: Connor: Become Human (Post Detroit Stories and Adventures) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Check Up, Connor and Hank are a family, Connor doesn't like going to technicians or the doctor if you will, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Medical Examination, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), about a year and half post best ending, android check up, how do androids work, just go with it, physical exam, questionable android anatomy and health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Connor insists on Hank going to get a physical. Hank refuses to go but he finally agrees on one condition, Connor goes for a check up too. Connor refuses because unfortunately for Connor being at the technicians bring back memories of CyberLife....





	1. Plans

It was a chilly day in early spring, rain drizzled down as Connor hurried out of the house. The city of Detroit still had some snow in spots and combined with the crisp morning air, it made even Connor bundle up as he left the house. Connor had several errands to run. He had already picked up a few groceries and stopped at the pharmacy for a variety of cold & flu supplies (Hank was sick _again_.) He was on his way home to drop off his purchases when he saw a sign outside of a walk-in doctor's office:  
  
_'Have you had your annual wellness visit?'_  
  
He didn't think much of it at first. Just sparing it a glance as he walked passed. Even though it was recommended that androids see a technician yearly the sign didn't bring about any thoughts of such. The medical center he passed was a clinic for humans not androids after all.  
  
As he continued his walk home the sign came back to his mind. It got him thinking. He didn't know when was the last time Hank had a physical. It certainly hadn't been since Connor had known him. He would have to see about getting the man to go...that was once his cold had passed. Connor knew the man wouldn't be up for it and would likely argue he didn't need it but, the android was prepared to argue back until the human went to the doctor.  
  
Connor's mind continued to wander the subject of check-ups. _'Sumo should be taken to the vet soon'_ he thought. The older St. Bernard needed a checkup just as much as his owner did. He didn't know how the dog would react to going to the veterinarian's office, but Connor did know at the very least there would be no battle with Hank. With the other residents of the house covered Connor let the thoughts of wellness checks pass him by, not wanting to think of himself.  
  
He had..issues with visiting technicians.  
  
Androids may have had self-diagnostics programs built into them but even they needed to be looked over by someone every once in a while. And Connor? He disliked visiting technicians even just for a check over. Perhaps he was just as stubborn about the issue as Hank was with going to the doctor.  
  
While a lot had changed in the almost year and a half since the revolution, many of the new android clinics still had fragments and signs of CyberLife. Many of them were repurposed CyberLife stores or old CyberLife maintenance centers, so it made sense the design and architecture of the company stuck around. The bright sterile whites and architecture unsettled Connor, as well as many other androids. The centers were working hard to repaint and design the clinics but looks were the last thing on their minds.  
  
The main goal was to give access to repairs to any android in need. But in the meantime the bright walls made Connor think of his time with CyberLife and how they treated him. It reminded him of all the injuries he'd gotten in his life and all the repairs he received. Being treated like an object, given no decency or privacy. Connor didn't need any reminders of the company, nor would he expose himself to a technician if didn't need to.  
  
While he was just an object to CyberLife their expensive small fortune tool they hadn't treated him all too badly...but thinking about his time with CyberLife brought back memories of everything he had done as the deviant hunter....there was plenty of reasons he didn't want to see a technician, at least at the current android centers.  
  
Another reason he hated visiting the clinics was that the centers brought back memories of not only his time under CyberLife but all the times he had been damaged as well.  
  
Memories already came flooding back even without him being at an android center. White. Too white. Sterile. He was laying on a metal table in the middle of some lab in the middle of CyberLife HQ. The table would have felt cold to him if he had been deviant. He was naked, on display under bright lights as a technician worked to repair damage to his arm. He'd been shot. His first day online...to his memories and knowledge, that is. The first day in the -51 body unit and it..no _he_ was already damaged. Minor damage but still damage. Thankfully his machine like state at the time made sure he didn't feel pain either. At the time he'd yet to learn what pain felt like. None of that had bothered him at the time.  
  
No.  
  
**_No, no,_** ** _no_** ** _._  
**  
Connor shook the memories out of his head, pushing them down and away. He didn't need to think about them. Not now. Not _ever._  
  
It was different. Connor knew that. Repairs were different than diagnostic scans. How things were back then were different than how they were now. Things were different in many ways...but...still...Connor had made up his mind. He wasn't going to a technician anytime soon. He wouldn't get a checkup like the rest of his family. And that was that. He was fine. He didn't need an examination to know he was healthy. He had his self-diagnostics to keep him in check. His most recent diagnostic, just a few days ago, gave him the all clear. All the results came up with no known issues and no viruses were found.  
  
Connor quickly made it home, Sumo nearly knocking him over at the door. Connor let out an 'oof' as the large dog made an impact with him at 'high' speeds (for the dog that is).  
  
"Sumo! Down boy down! I missed you too!" He commanded the oversized puppy to get off of him but his tone held no seriousness or true command. In fact, he was laughing. He had only been gone a few hours...but he was glad that the Saint Bernard was happy to see him. He was happy to see him too.  
  
He managed to get Sumo off of him as he made his way to the kitchen. The large dog finally calmed down and made his way over to his bed in the corner of the living room. Once in the kitchen, Connor started unpacking everything he had purchased that day. A few minutes passed as he finished neatly packing the groceries away. Once done he headed down the hallway to deliver the much needed cold medicine and tissues to a very grumpy and tired Hank.  
  
Being kept busy with housework and caring for Hank, his thoughts from earlier faded away to dinner plans and daily life.

* * *

 

  
It had been about a week since Connor had been out running errands. The day was starting out slow, Hank had slept in and Connor prepared him breakfast. Hank was feeling better and was thankfully no longer sick. The thought of getting the man to see a doctor still lingered in the android's mind...he knew it wouldn't go over well when he brought it up but Connor figured he knew a good way to at least bring it up.  
  
As he got breakfast ready and Hank came into the room, Connor spoke up.  
  
"When was the last time Sumo was taken to a veterinarian?" He questioned.  
  
Hank gave a grunt and a shrug. "I dunno. It's been a while. Why?"  
  
"No reason in particular. I passed by a veterinarian's office on the way home the other day and it just got me thinking." A small lie, but that wouldn't hurt anyone. "It's recommended dogs be taken to the vet once a year. Twice even for older dogs such as Sumo."  
  
"I suppose we should take him soon then, huh?" Hank actually couldn't remember the last time he took Sumo into the vet. The ol boy didn't deserve that..even if the dog hated the veterinarian's office.  
  
Connor nodded. He agreed, they should. One mission accomplished...the easier of his two goals. The android knew going into this talking Hank into taking Sumo to the vet would be very easy...it was convincing Hank to go to the doctor that was going to be the hard part. "I can make an appointment...actually…" Here it comes. "He's not the only one due for a checkup."  
  
"What are you saying, Connor?"  
  
"As far as I know you haven't been to a doctor since I've met you which means you are long overdue for a physical" Connor explained.  
  
"For fuck's sake," Hank cursed "I'm fine I don't need to see no doctor!"  
  
Connor was ready for this argument. "But Lieute-" he was cut off by Hank.  
  
"It's Hank, we're not at work." Even when at work he preferred just to be called Hank. Over the course of the year and a half Connor has known Hank he slowly got out of the habit of referring to Hank as Lieutenant, at least while at home, but he still called him that from time to time. It irritated Hank to no end.  
  
"Sorry, Hank." Connor corrected himself. "But just because 'you're fine' doesn't mean you don't need to see a physician, it's recommended that humans go to a doctor yearly."  
  
"Connor. I'm fine, I don't care what recommendations say. I don't need a checkup."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. I'm not going and that's that. Now drop it."  
  
Connor didn't want to 'drop it'. Why was this so hard? What was wrong with going in for a physical? "Why are you so against seeing a doctor?" He questioned.  
  
"I just don't want to go, alright?" Hank was getting annoyed and Connor could tell he was getting aggravated as well. "Again, I'm not going. So just drop it."  
  
With a sigh, Connor nodded and dropped the subject, for now. He wouldn't give up but, he would let up on it for the time being as it was clear they wouldn't get anywhere. As much as he wanted to make sure the man was healthy, he didn't want to aggravate him either.

* * *

  
The day moved forward. Connor, wisely, had chosen not to bring the topic up again. He had planned to bring it up later in the day perhaps on their way home from work that evening. However, as lunchtime crept upon them and to Connor's surprise, it was Hank that brought the topic of physicals up...but he turned the tables on Connor. They were out to lunch at Hank's usual eatery, The Chicken Feed, much to Connor's disapproval. Hank took a big bite of his burger before turning to the android beside him.  
  
" 'Ey Connor."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant?" Connor glanced over at Hank with an inquisitive head tilt.  
  
Even if it was their lunch break it was still a workday. They were on the clock. So Connor could refer to Hank as Lieutenant without much word back about it unlike when they were home.  
  
"Do androids need to go in for checkups like humans do?" Hank questioned.  
  
Connor seemed to carefully consider his answer before replying. "We are able to run self-diagnostics to identify any possible issues."  
  
Hank took another big bite of his meal. "So, no?" He asked, mouth full.  
  
Connor sifted, shuffling his feet at the table they stood at. His LED quickly flashed yellow before returning blue. "Well, self-diagnostics have the possibility of malfunctioning and technicians can run more in-depth diagnostic scans."  
  
Was Connor trying to avoid answering or was he just giving his usual over complex answers? Hank wasn't hundred percent certain but it sure as hell seemed like Connor was reluctant to talk. He saw Connor's LED go yellow, as quick as it was. That meant something.  
  
"Fucking-! Just get to the point, Connor. Yes or no?" The Lieutenant snapped.  
  
"I..." Connor paused for a moment. There was a long silence between them before he finally answered. "...Yes...Androids do need check-ups...It's recommended we see a technician or go to a maintenance center annually."  
  
"And when was the last time you did that?"  
  
Connor fell silent once more. Not supplying an answer this time.  
  
Hank grunted, "That long ago, huh?" Another bite of the burger and another spoken mouthful. "Uh..how important is it that ya go see a technician or whatever?"  
  
Important. Very important. But Connor didn't answer with that. He didn't answer at all.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"It's important for helping prevent biocomponent failure and diagnose possible undetected and damaging viruses, glitches and other system issues."  
  
"And again when was the last time you went?" He questioned the android once more.  
  
After several seconds of silence, Connor nodded before admitting how long it had been since he last saw a technician. "It's been roughly eighteen months." Connor admitted.  
  
"Then why the fuck are you on my ass?" Hank wasn't truly mad. He knew why Connor was on him about going and with this new information, he was, in turn, was worried about Connor.  
  
"I care about your health, Lieutenant." Connor answered.  
  
"And I told you I'm _fine_." Hank shoved a few fries into his mouth, finishing them before adding "an' what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You said you haven't gotten a checkup in over a year but androids need to get 'em so what about you? You fine?"  
  
"Of course Lieutenant." Connor nodded. "I am in optimal condition." He added.  
  
Hank couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'optimal condition'. The kid could have just said 'I'm fine' but Connor's assurance that he was okay didn't help ease the man's worries for the android he'd come to call his son. Maybe it would be easier for Hank to believe Connor if the android hadn't hidden both a virus and a couple of, thankfully minor, injuries from him in the past. Hank looked the other over. Connor seemed okay. He looked, acted, and sounded fine. And maybe he believed himself that he was fine but was he really?  
  
"You should still go get a checkup kid."  
  
"So should you, Lieutenant."  
  
"We already went over this. I don't want to, I don't care. I'm fine.."  
  
"Well, I do care."  
  
"And I care about you too, ya knucklehead." Hank shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you want to go?" Connor questioned him again.  
  
With a sigh, Hank shook his head. "I just don't care." He admitted. He attempted to shift the conversation so the focus was on Connor and not him. "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
Connor didn't answer.

* * *

  
Hank finished his lunch and the duo headed back to the car. As Hank took a sip of his drink and he watched Connor settle into the passenger seat, an idea came to mind. It would get Connor off his back and settle his own worries. Hank started the car and headed down the street back towards the precinct.  
  
"So Connor. I've been thinking."  
  
Connor cocked his head curiously.  
  
"How about we make a deal? I'll go to the doctor if you go see a technician."  
  
Connor stiffened. His LED flashed yellow, but thankfully it was out of Hank's view. Connor shook his head. "No."  
  
Hank raised an eyebrow. No? He would have bet the kid would have taken the deal seeing as he was so insistent that Hank see a doctor.  
  
"What's wrong kid? I woulda thought ya jump at the chance of me finally goin'."  
  
"I do want you do want you to get a physical but…"  
  
"But what..? You aren't hiding something from me again are you?" Hank pressed. Something wasn't right and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Connor had hidden issues from him before so was he hiding something now? But if that was the case wouldn't he be happy to see a technician to fix him up before Hank could find out?...Unless he was worried that going would only allow Hank to find out? Was that it? Hank had no clue. Fuck if he knew what went through the deviant's head.  
  
Connor was quick to shake his head. "No! No of course not."  
  
"Then what is it? You've been dodging the topic."  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Connor." Hank gave a quick worried glance to the android in his passenger seat. This wasn't what he was expecting from Connor. "You can talk to me about anything ya know. Tell me anything. What's going on? If somethings wrong with you I need to know." They were work partners and family. He'd come to see the android as a son. If something wasn't right with Connor not only did he want to know about but he wanted Connor to be able to come to him about it.  
  
Connor was silent but sifted in his seat. He just wanted Hank to get a check up how did this turn on him? "I...I…" he sighed. "The android clinics remind me of CyberLife...just the whole thing brings about memories..." He admitted, with some embarrassment.  
  
Some part of him, the logical part, knew that he shouldn't be wary of technicians like some human toddler or kid being afraid to go to the doctors. He wasn't some child or baby. He knew he needed check-ups and he knew the current centers had nothing to do with CyberLife. They were there to help him, they didn't have any ill intents. The centers were staffed by understanding and compassionate androids and humans. But still, he couldn't help it. He hated being alone under those bright artificial lights left to sit on a cold table within sleek walls.  
  
Admittedly he hadn't had a through diagnostic scan since he had cut his ties with CyberLife. That also helped to grow his anxiety about a checkup. He knew it likely wouldn't be too different if at all but. the unknown and the possibility of changes made the android avoid it altogether.  
  
Well shit that certainly was something, wasn't it? "Shit Con." Hank understood. He avoided hospitals, just all hospitals but especially a very specific one for obvious reasons. "I won't make you go." But he still wasn't going to the doctor either...but he was a different story. Ah, what the hell, maybe he should. Go be an example or some shit.  
  
Connor nodded. Silence fell between them as Connor had nothing more to say, he wanted the topic dropped.  
  
The silence was fine. Neither minded. They were almost back to work now so it wouldn't be much longer of a drive anyway.  
  
As the drive continued, Connor thought about everything. He did want Hank to go and if he was going to go if Connor went...maybe he should go...but being alone in the android clinic unnerved him. Did he really have to be alone? Things were different since the last time he had a checkup and that was different than being damaged...maybe...just maybe...Hank could go with him?  
  
"I'll go" Connor announced suddenly.  
  
"Kid if you aren't comfortable with anything then you shouldn't do it. Even if it's going the doctors or whatever. If that shit brings up bad memories or whatever you don't have to go"  
  
Maybe avoiding it wasn't the best option but far be it from Hank to force someone to do something that dug out the so-called storm clouds. If he wasn't going to be forced to go to the doctor then he certainly wasn't going to force Connor to go to a technician...for a checkup at least. If Hank ever found out something was ever seriously wrong he'd drag the kid there himself.  
  
"I'll go, but only under two conditions."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
The first condition was a simple request but Connor wasn't sure if he should ask it or if Hank would agree.  
  
Might as well ask at least.  
  
"...Would you...would you come with me?" He didn't want to be alone. If he wasn't alone maybe it wouldn't be as bad. He'd have a distraction from his memories and with Hank there he knew he was safe if they tried anything.  
  
"Yeah. Of course, I'd go with you son."  
  
Connor noticeable relaxed, the yellow in his LED faded back to blue as he calmed.  
  
"What's the other thing?" Hank asked.  
  
"You go to the doctor."  
  
While he didn't want to go, he didn't care enough to bother, he was the one who brought up the deal, to begin with. He might as well agree to it. Hank nodded. "Alright. Fine, I'll get a fucking physical."  
  
Connor felt a prideful wave of victory, a small smirk twitched at his lips.  
  
"I guess we should make our appointments when we get off work, huh?"  
  
"I can schedule appointments before we even get back to the precinct." In fact, he'd already scheduled Hank's but he wouldn't tell him that. He was going to schedule his own next even if he was reluctant. Hank's would be next Monday and Connor's on Tuesday. That gave them a week.  
  
Hank snorted. "Aren't you a wonder?"  
  
A small smile graced Connor's lips as he offered an equally small shrug.


	2. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally stops avoiding the technican's office and goes in for a much needed check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it in the last chapter but this whole fic was based off of a conversation with a friend. I asked for fic ideas and all she gave me was "Checkup" and "Connor" and this is what I came up with. Likely doesn't make much sense but a fun fic anyway. Enjoy chapter 2/the ending.

Connor was in his room getting ready for the day. He looked himself over in the mirror.  
  
He gave a head tilt this way and that. Moved his body left and right. Everything looked good to him. His white shirt was wrinkle-free, his tie was straight and his hair was orderly. Satisfied with his appearance he headed out to the living room to start his day.  
  
It had been a little over a week since the two agreed to get physicals. Hank had since gone and had his checkup and today it was Connor's turn. The android had an appointment for after work today. The android was anxious about it but pushed the feeling away as he headed for the kitchen, pausing briefly to pet Sumo. "Good morning Sumo." The large dog let out a happy 'bof' as a greeting in return.  
  
Connor quickly made Hank breakfast, a daily routine he'd found himself doing even with Hank's grumbling about how he didn't need to. However, Connor found that he liked to cook...and that Hank didn't eat breakfast unless Connor gave it to him. Connor told him many times how important breakfast was but the man didn't listen.  
  
After breakfast, the two headed to work.  
  
It was a day slow day in the office. Connor would usually be thankful for a slow day. A slow day meant fewer cases piling up and fewer crimes against androids….but today he needed action to distract him. A scene to investigate. Evidence to analyze. He had nothing. He tried to focus on the cases he was working on but his anxiety and stress were too high for him to get much of anything done.  
  
He was a wreck. And over what? A goddamn checkup. He was a mess. He shouldn't be like this...what was wrong with him?  


* * *

  
Work came and went.  
  
With work over Connor and Hank returned home. There was still time before Connor's appointment. Connor changed into more casual clothes, trading his white button-up and tie for a blue t-shirt.  
  
Connor stood in the living room, with nothing more to do and still several minutes before they needed to leave.  
  
"You alright there Con?" Hank had noticed the android standing in the kitchen entryway. He also had noticed how the android was unusually quiet all day.  
  
"I'm just nervous" Connor admitted, LED flashing yellow.  
  
" Everything will be fine," Hank assured as he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder. He gave a reassuring squeeze. "You said yourself you're healthy. So what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Connor knew that. Logically things would be just fine. There was nothing to be worried about. He was a healthy android and the technicians at the center were qualified and trustworthy. Still, something loomed in his 'stomach'.  
  
Nervous belly some would call it. Butterflies in the stomach others would say. Whatever it was called the feeling took precedence over him.  
  
Connor had experienced the feeling a few other times before in his young life. The first time he felt it, it made his anxiety and stress rise even more. He'd thought he was malfunctioning. Hank had been the one to calm him down (it was always Hank). The man told him he was fine just nervous and 'shit that feeling is normal for humans don't worry about it Con' that helped a lot.  
  
This time there was no calming his anxious nerves.  
  
Finally, it was about time for his appointment and the two left the house heading out to the nearby facility. They arrived at the android center several minutes before Connor's appointment.  


* * *

  
Check-in went quickly. There was human receptionist, which was a surprise to Connor...he figured it would be an all android staff. He was sure there were androids who wouldn't be happy with human employees at the technical centers but Connor didn't mind in fact he was more comfortable around humans than his own kind.  
  
There were no forms to actually fill out, at least not by hand. Bring an android had its perks.  
  
The receptionist handed him a tablet. He just needed to press his hand to a tablet to give the facility all his required information. Things such as his name, model, serial number, activation date, self-diagnostic scan results, and medical history.  
  
That last section was supposed to be brief as most had only one or two things to note. Connor had a list...to say he was damaged a lot over the year was an understatement. Along with the other information was a section for any other things to note. Important things the tech should know, concerns, things of that nature.  
  
Connor gave none.  
  
Yeah, he had a few concerns but none he wanted to give on his form. Telling Hank he was scared to go was bad enough. Saying it to the technician and putting it on record with his form was too much and was unneeded. He felt ashamed and embarrassed that such a normal thing causing him so much unease.  
  
After he transferred the information he went to sit down in the waiting room. The room was busy, mostly with androids and a few humans accompanying their android friends. His appointment was soon but judging by the waiting room they might be here a while. The room was full of androids waiting to be seen.  
  
This was likely from the fact that this center, among many others, offered services not just by appointment but also took in walk-ins. From simple things like diagnostics to emergency repairs. Those who made appointments came before walk-ins unless a walk-in was deemed urgent or an emergency. Many of the androids in the room were clearly in distress and in need of urgent repairs.  
  
Looking at what visible damages those around him had Connor calculated he would be the third or fourth person taken back and his wait would be roughly half an hour. That wasn't factoring in whatever was already going on in the treatment rooms and further walk-ins.  
  
He didn't mind waiting, especially if there were others in need of help and repairs. He settled into the rather uncomfortable waiting room chair next to Hank.  
  
His apprehension eased some as he looked around the waiting room. It didn't look anything like an old CyberLife maintenance center. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. There were several TVs around the room. Muted or on low volume. But nothing of interest to Connor. There were also several magazines about. The android looked though one for a bit before setting it down again.  After a while, he settled for just sitting.  
  
It was twelve minutes into their wait when Hank glanced over to the android beside him.  
  
"How much longer are we gonna have t' wait?" Hank grumbled.  
  
The room had thinned out since they arrived. Several androids having been taken back. But how much longer before Connor's turn was anyone's guess.  
  
"Most likely it will be several more minutes before I'm seen." Connor attempted to estimate.  
  
Thankfully the wait wasn't nearly as long as Connor first guessed. His recent guess of several minutes wasn't all that far off and the actually wait was shorter than anticipated. It was only minutes after their short conversation on wait times that Connor's name was finally called. "Connor?" Another human, Connor noted. A woman in her early thirties.  


* * *

  
The duo stood and headed to who called him. Connor walking in first, with Hank close behind him. A technical aid or the android healthcare equivalent of a nurse lead them back to a small nook that was an open area with two chairs, a computer, and some equipment.  
  
This was a take in area for vitals and other such things to be taken before patients were sent off to exam rooms. This was different than what he was used to. But that was to be expected. He had never had a system scan outside of CyberLife and the only time he had been to this facility was once before, after he had been injured. So the exact way things were handled here was unknown to him.  
  
She guided him to a part of the area where measurements were marked on the wall. The nurse motioned for Connor to stand against it. "I know it seems silly since androids don't grow but it's just something we markdown for all new first time patients. Just to have on record."  
  
Connor nodded. He understood. It was a good thing to have on record for various reasons, especially for rare or unique models such as himself. It would help to know the height specifications of an android before repairing or replacing anything with the legs, for example. It was still a bit odd.  
  
He stood straight against the wall allowing the other to see his height. He was built at an even six-foot tall.  
  
Near the measuring wall was the chairs and computer as well as some equipment. The nurse made a move towards the equipment.  
  
"So what's the reason for today's visit?" The nurse questioned him as she motioned for him to take a seat.  
  
He sat in the chair closest to the computer. It was just as uncomfortable as the seat in the waiting room. Hank choose to remain standing. He rather not break his back on the uncomfortable molded plastic.  
  
"I am due for my annual wellness check."  
  
"Oh, you should be in and out pretty quickly then" the nurse smiled. Connor hoped it would be quick. "And how are you today?"  
  
"I am well. All my systems are functioning adequately." Connor replied.  
  
"But _how are you_?"  
  
Connor paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. He was nervous about today's appointment but otherwise, he was content. Could he reply once more with a simple 'I am well'? Would that be a sufficient answer?  
  
"I am good." He answered simply. The part about him being a bit nervous but still good went unspoken. It was unnecessary.  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear. You have any plans tonight?"  
  
"I think I'll just watch television." While Connor preferred to keep busy he also didn't do much in the evenings after work. Watching tv with Hank was about it.  
  
The small talk continued between the two as the nurse worked though taking Connor's vitals. She placed two fingers on his inner wrist. Checking his pulse.  
  
Hank watched curiously. Did androids have pulses..? Well, the must-have if she was checking..if that was what she was doing...made sense he figured. If an android had a heart and blood surely they had a pulse as well.  
  
Hank continued to watch as the nurse moved around the space. She picked up what appeared to be a thermometer. His guess was correct as the nurse hovered it over Connor's forehead and noted his body temperature. 98.6 Fahrenheit. Surprisingly a very human temperature.  
  
"I'll need to see your finger for a second sweetheart."  
  
He held out his right index finger for the nurse. He knew what to expect with this. This he was used to, as he had the simple check done before even outside of wellness exams. Being CyberLife's most advanced prototype actually meant a lot of testing and trials to endure.  
  
The nurse pressed in several places and Connor's skin around his finger deactivated. With quick work, she pressed a needle into a joint to best draw out Thirium. A small droplet formed which she swabbed up.  She then proceeded to wipe the swab over a sensor pad on the computer and read the results that came up. Just that quickly his Thirium had been tested and he was cleared on yet another part of his health.  
  
Hank grimaced and looked away as he saw the needle enter Connor's finger. That was worse than a finger prick. What the hell...what the hell as she doing to him?  
  
Connor noticed Hank's reaction. The whole thing must look painful to a human especially anyone unfamiliar with androids. But Connor didn't even flinch. Yes, he could feel pain but the procedure was no worse than a finger prick a human might need to have.  
  
"It's okay Hank, it didn't hurt." His finger had already stopped bleeding and the skin had returned.  
  
"What the hell as that?"  
  
The nurse responded this time, as she moved on to the next thing, picking up what looked like a blood pressure cuff.  
  
"A lot of information is supposed to travel within an android's blood." She began "The data Thirium carries is important and though it's rare there can be errors or corruption." She motioned to the cotton swab that was now in the trash. "That was just a test to make sure all the data currently interlaced in his blood is correct."  
  
"Could you take your jacket off for me sweetie?" Connor did as he was told and held out his arm for her, knowing what she needed to do. She wrapped the cuff around his bicep. It was indeed a way to measure blood pressure. Thirium pressure had an optimal range it needed to be at. She finished testing his Thirium pressure and recorded it to his file. With the patient files tablet in hand, she moved out of the small space. "Alright follow me."  
  
The trio walked down a long but narrow hallway. Stopping at a door near the far end of the hall.  
  
An empty exam room.  
  
It looked a lot like a room a human might find themselves in at their doctor's visit, only the table wasn't padded in any way nor was there any paper on it It was basically an uncovered wooden and plastic bench. There were counters and cabinets opposite the table. There was also a single chair in the corner. Hank took a seat in the chair. God, why couldn't they have any comfortable chairs? Human or android it seemed all doctor's offices were the same on that front...  
  
"A technician will be in shortly, in the meantime, why don't you go ahead and get undressed." She didn't specify how much he should undress but she did hand him a paper gown. With that, the nurse shut the door behind her and left them alone in the small room.  


* * *

  
  
Connor started to undress without much thought or any privacy curtain. Without hesitation, the android pulled off his shirt. Hank wasn't ready for that. He'd seen Connor with his shirt off before and it wasn't that particularly that he had a problem with. It was stopping Connor before he stripped anything else off because that, he did have a problem with. Just how far would he go?  
  
"Ey! Whoa whoa hey!" Hank waved his hands "Don'tcha want to like pull a curtain or I can step out or somethin'?" Hank looked around to see if there was even a curtain. There wasn't from what he could see. Did androids, even as deviants, not have any modesty? He would have figured there be at least someone who'd prefer privacy. Maybe there were androids like that and this particular room or facility just didn't have curtains...or maybe he just missed it. Either way, this wasn't okay.  
  
"It's alright I don't mind." Connor replied nonchalantly. He knew he shouldn't undress in front of others or in certain places. His social programming told him as much. But he didn't mind doing so around Hank, especially since he wasn't planning on stripping completely naked. He didn't see a big deal in Hank seeing him in just his briefs. Besides, he saw Hank in just his boxers before so Connor did not see any issue with this.  
  
As for undressing its self, Connor wasn't shy about undressing in front of someone. In fact, he had to do so many times before deviating. He was used to it. On top of him being used to undressing, it wasn't like he was anatomically correct anyway. He didn't have anything to hide or be private with. Literally.  
  
So, no. He didn't mind removing his clothes but deactivating his skin was going to be another story...removing his artificial human-looking exterior was true nudity to him. And he knew he was going to have to do that in only a few minutes time. He didn't like deactivating his skin even when he was alone.  
  
"Well, I do." Hank said glancing away. Connor might have no care or modesty but Hank did care. Sure he saw Connor shirtless before but he wasn't about to watch him strip naked. There's a difference.  
  
Connor nodded as he continued to undress, hand going to his belt. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be keeping my briefs on for now" Even that was probably more than even. As far as he knew he would probably be good even keeping his jeans on.  
  
At least that's what he hoped. Before the revolution, no matter what an android had to strip completely. However, his research on current repair facility policies showed that was no longer the case. Since they were people now they were treated with as much modesty as humans...more or less.  
  
"Alright, that's fine then-wait. What do you mean for now?"  
  
Connor offered a shrug. "I believe the technician should only need to access my torso, maybe my legs so only need to undress and deactivate my skin from the waist up and uncover my legs.."  
  
"Yeah that's fine...wait what about deactivating your skin?"  
  
"How else would the technician access my chest and abdominal panels."  
  
"That's...yeah...alright." Hank didn't know what to say to that...only that he hoped he wouldn't be seeing inside of Connor today….or any day even if to androids it was okay or normal or routine or whatever the fuck. No. Just no.  
  
Connor finished undressing. Now in only briefs, he neatly folded his clothes and tucked them away. He slipped the gown on and sat on the exam table.  
  
Hank glanced at Connor once the man was finally settled in "...In the future just let me know to step out…"

 

* * *

  
After some back and forth small talk between Hank and Connor, as well as some silence, there was a knock at the door and the technician finally came into the room. A man in his early thirties.  
  
"Hi." He greeted.  
  
"Hello," Connor replied.  
  
"Connor right?"  
  
"That's me!" He nodded.  
  
"My name is Peter and I'll be your technician today. Any questions or concerns?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Are you sexually active?" Peter asked.  
  
Connor shifted. He wasn't expected such questions and wasn't comfortable talking about such...things. At least not about himself, any other time he'd be fine as he gave a matter of fact reply. This time was different.  He also didn't understand why he was asking. It wasn't like androids were at risk of contracting or spreading infections...right? Well maybe in some way with each other when they connected but that wasn't just for sexual encounters.  
  
"No...uh...I don't even have the 'parts' for such activity."  
  
That earned a chuckle from Hank. "Both parties don't need genitals for a good time." And that statement in return earned a blush from Connor.  
  
The technician held back a chuckle but managed to keep a straight, professional face.  
  
Peter continued "Any current thoughts or plans on starting that? Or any upgrades of that nature?"  
  
"No." The android shifted awkwardly once more before asking what he was wondering about... "Why do you need to know about my...um..sexual activity?"  
  
"Even though androids can't contract infections like humans they can still spread viruses from one another through connecting" He began.  
  
Connor nodded, he knew this. Every android knew this, right?  
  
"And in times of intimacy, those things may slip by a deviant's systems."  Peter continued.  
  
"Plus knowing what activities someone partakes in or what upgrades someone has or plan to receive help with maintenance down the road." He finished his explanation.  
  
Oh. Hmm. Made sense Connor supposed. "Make sense?" The technician asked wanting to make sure his patient was clear on why he was asking the questions he was.  
  
Connor nodded, he understood now.  
  
"Do you have any other questions?"  
  
Connor shook his head.  
  
Connor wanted this to be over and done with...all of this but particularly this part. Luckily for him, those types of questions were over.  
  
"Alrighty then. I'm going to move on to the actual exam now." Peter announced. He pulled out what looked like a stethoscope put it to Connor's chest, over his thirium pump.  
  
He moved on to where his lungs would be if he was human...as it turned out, much to Hank's surprise, he did have lungs.  
  
"Take a deep breath for me." Connor did just that, inhaling deep. Peter moved the stethoscope around several places of Connor's chest and back before pulling away.  
  
"Thirium pump and ventilation components both sound fine."  
  
He put the stethoscope away and took out a small penlight, hovering the light in front of Connor's eyes for a few seconds each. Peter put the light away.  
  
"Close your eyes for me?" Connor did as instructed. Peter gently ran the tips of his fingers over Connor's arms. "Can you feel that?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where do you feel it?"  
  
"My arms"  
  
Good. Good. His sensors seemed to be working. He continued to move around pressing on various areas and having Connor confirm them. Back of neck, back, abdomen, hands, feet, legs, even face. All were met with satisfactory reactions. He even asked him where he felt his touch without actually touching the android in front of him. He wasn't able to fool Connor.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now. Go ahead and deactivated your skin for me and lay back?"  
  
Connor paused, not wanting to deactivated the artificial flesh around his frame. But he knew it had to be done. After a second or two the RK800 nodded and laid down as his human appearance slowly gave away to his true white exterior.  
  
Peter shifted the gown down to Connor's waist, he began to inspect the android's frame. He carefully looked for dents or cracks or other abnormalities in Connor's chest and abdomen. When he saw nothing wrong he carried on down the rest of Connor's body. He moved on to Connor's legs. Outwardly, everything looked normal.  
  
"Everything looks a-okay to me. You're in perfect working order. We just need to run a diagnostic and you'll be good to go."  
  
So far Connor wasn't used to the way this physical was going. Most of it he had gone through in some way before but he'd never been treated so kindly or given any sort of privacy before.  
  
There were also things he wasn't used to. Such as someone using a stethoscope on him. But the diagnostic? That was the most familiar of all the tests. Something he had gone through several times over with CyberLife.  
  
He held perfectly still as Peter hooked him up to the computer through several wires. They were connected to his head, chest, and arms.  
  
Connor's LED spun yellow as Peter initiated the diagnostic from his computer. Connor shut his eyes and remained still. Peter turned to Hank  
  
"Through diagnostic scans take a while. He's gonna be out until it's over in about an hour. You're welcome to wait in the waiting room until he's done"  
  
Hank shook his head. "I'm good here, kid wanted me with him and I ain't leaving to go sit in just as equally shitty chair."  
  
Peter nodded. "I'll be back in an hour then."  


* * *

  
It was only a little over an hour later when Connor's LED flickered to blue and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hi, Hank." He greeted.  
  
" 'bout time you woke up. I was startin' to get bored."  
  
Without much more waiting Peter returned to unhook Connor and read over the diagnostic results.  
  
"I don't see any issues here. You're perfectly healthy." Peter announced. Connor smiled. It felt good to know he was as healthy as he felt and that his own diagnostic scans told him.  
  
"You can go ahead and get dressed and head on out when you're ready."  
  
With that, the technician left Connor to put his clothes back on. With the physical over Connor made quick work of getting dressed again.  
  
"Now that was not so bad was it kid?"  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"And he didn't even feel ya balls up or stick a finger in your ass."  
  
Connor tossed Hank a look. Hank Chuckled.  "Nothing kid, let's get on home."


End file.
